Dime, Kagome, ¿Kikyô es un zombi?
by bruxi
Summary: La pregunta quedó unos segundos flotando en al aire. La azabache no sabía si echarse a reír, a llorar o enfadarse. Solo a él se le ocurría preguntarle algo semejante [Regalo de cumpleaños para Tennyoukai del foro ¡Siéntae!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Más regalos! Poquito a poco, van saliendo xD.**

**Este es para Tennyoukai ¡aquí lo tienes, guapa! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ¡Feliz cumple atrasado!**

**Dime, Kagome ¿Kikyô es un zombi?**

—Se acabó. —Kagome echó un bostezo y se levantó para apagar la televisión y sacar el dvd. Había vuelto por unos días a su época para relajarse y avanzar en sus estudios, pero InuYasha, como siempre, se empeñó en seguirla. Con la promesa de darle todo el ramen que pidiera si la dejaba estudiar en paz, consiguió que el hanyô no la molestara en toda la tarde. Ahora acababan de cenar y a Kagome se le había ocurrido la idea de ver una película y, dicho sea de paso, comprobar que tan resistente era el medio demonio al miedo.

Había puesto Resident Evil y, para su decepción, no había visto reacción alguna en el chico. Ella no tenía miedo de ese tipo de películas, puesto que había visto varias y sabía que era todo ficticio y fingido, pero pensó que InuYasha, quien nunca había visto una película de ese estilo antes, se asustaría al menos un poco, y ella podría saborear su venganza por todas las veces en las que él la llamó débil y miedica.

Con un suspiro, guardó el dvd en su caja correspondiente y se volvió al muchacho, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la televisión—. Vamos a dormir. —Silencio—. ¿InuYasha? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oe! ¡InuYasha!—El grito que pegó en una de sus orejitas plateadas hizo que por fin reaccionase.

—¡Está loca, mujer! ¡No me grites así!

—Te llamé varias veces y no contestabas. —InuYasha parpadeó y masculló algo para sí mismo.

—¿Qué querías?

—La película ya terminó. ¿Vienes a dormir o te quedas aquí abajo?—Un escalofrío que pasó desapercibido a los ojos femeninos le recorrió la espina dorsal. Se incorporó de un rápido salto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

—Vamos. —Lo raro fue que, en vez de dejarla atrás (como siempre), anduvo lentamente, tras ella, mirando a todos lados. Si no lo conociera, Kagome diría que tenía miedo ¿sería que la película…

—_Qué tontería, Kagome_. —Se rio en voz alta de su propia estupidez. InuYasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, sus orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar, como si estuviera buscando algún sonido en particular o en alerta por enemigos.

—¿De qué te ríes, niña?

—Nada, nada, cosas mías. —InuYasha arrugó aún más el ceño, pero optó por callar, concentrado como estaba en buscar dios-sabe-qué.

Llegaron arriba y Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación. Prendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla y apartó la colcha y las mantas de la cama para meterse dentro—. Buenas noches, InuYasha. —Él asintió, parado sobre sus pies en mitad del cuarto—. ¿No vas a dormir?

—Sí, sí, ahora mismo. Solo que…

—¿Qué?

—No apagues la luz. —Kagome parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—¡Solo no la apagues!—La irritación del hanyô la descolocó. Con un bufido se dio la vuelta, dejando la lámpara encendida tal y como le pidiera el muchacho. Desde luego, cada día estaba más raro.

InuYasha vio como Kagome daba vuelta en la cama, tapada con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Pronto su respiración acompasada y regular era lo único que se oía ¿cómo podía esa chiquilla dormir tan tranquila? Después de lo que había visto… ¿y si un monstruo zombi de esos venía para comerse sus cerebros? Según la caja mágica, era una enfermedad ¿y si alguna de los dos se contagiaba? Esa enfermedad te mataba para luego revivirte nuevamente. ¿Kagome estaría enferma? No lo parecía ni tampoco olía a nada raro pero…

¿Y él? Empezó a olisquearse a sí mismo con desesperación, comprobando con gran gran alivio que todo estaba en orden. Luego, muy sigilosamente, se acercó a Kagome e hizo lo mismo. Afortunadamente, todo parecía estar bien. Más tranquilo, volvió a su rincón. Le habían ofrecido infinidad de veces extenderle un futón en el suelo, pero él siempre se había negado.

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran y se concentró de nuevo en la película recién vista. Según aquella, unos tipos malos creaban una enfermedad (una especie de demonio invisible al que llamaban virus) y la soltaban (o el virus se escapaba, aún no lo tenía muy claro), afectando a la gente. Los mataba y luego estos revivían, en una forma demoníaca y terrible que hacían que atacase a los demás humanos para comerse sus cerebros. No se les podía matar fácilmente y eran toda una plaga.

¿Habría zombis en donde vivía Kagome? Fue presa de la ansiedad por culpa de tal pensamiento. Tuvo el impulso de tomar a la chica en brazos y largarse de vuelta al Sengoku. Se reprimió porque sabía que Kagome se enfadaría hasta el fin de los tiempos si se la llevaba sin su permiso. Valoraba mucho su espalda y quería que siguiera entera.

Una enfermedad, que mataba para luego revivir a los zombis. Por tanto, los zombis podría decirse que son… ¿no muertos?

Un momento. Algo estaba llegando a la mente de InuYasha. Algo importante… ¡_Oh, wait_! Llega, llega, está llegando… ¡MOMENTO REVELACIÓN!

Si los zombis son no muertos o muertos vivientes, muertos que caminan entre los vivos… eso significaba que… ¿Kikyô era uno de ellos? ¿Era una zombi?

Movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro. Imposible. Kikyô no era… ¿o si? Pensemos… Era una muerta que fue traída de vuelta…

Zombi. Kikyô era una zombi, una come-cerebros compulsiva.

¡No, no, no! ¡Kikyô era una sacerdotisa buena que ayudaba a las personas! ¡No se dedicaba a comer…

La imagen de una Kikyô cubierta de sangre, agachada sobre un montón de cadáveres comiendo algo viscoso hizo que quisiese vomitar el ramen que acababa de ingerir. Tragando saliva, y pálido como nunca, se arrastró hacia la cama de Kagome, arrodillándose a su lado. ¿Debería despertarla para que le despejara sus dudas? Sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia ninguna y que probablemente se enfadaría pero… ¡No podía con semejante interrogante carcomiéndolo! Así que, armándose de valor y rogando porque Kagome no lo sentase hasta el infierno por atreverse a interrumpir su placentero sueño, la sacudió ligeramente—. Oe, niña. —Kagome se revolvió, murmurando algo ininteligible para el muchacho—. Kagome… —llamó, un poco más fuerte. Esta bostezó y se arrebujó aún más en las mantas—. Kagome… —insistió. Oyó un gruñido de molestia y sus orejitas se plegaron, preparándose para lo que venía. Una enojada Kagome se giró enfocando sus ojos en él.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡¿No ves que mañana tengo que madrugar y quiero dormir?!—InuYasha la miró con ojitos de cachorrito y su corazón se ablandó. Soltando un gran suspiro, se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó, con voz suave. Aliviado, InuYasha se acomodó de un salto sobre el borde de la cama y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es que… tengo una pregunta. —Silencio.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno… según la caja mágica, los zombis son muertos vivientes, muertos que caminan entre los vivos…

—Así es. —Cabeceó Kagome.

—Ya, pero… si eso es cierto… entonces… —La miko lo miró interrogante, ahora preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre, InuYasha?—El hanyô respiró hondo y la encaró.

—Dime, Kagome, ¿Kikyô es un zombi?—La pregunta quedó unos segundos flotando en al aire. La azabache no sabía si echarse a reír, a llorar o enfadarse. Solo a él se le ocurría preguntarle algo semejante. Su interior era un caos. Al oír la pregunta, fue como si dos partes de ella empezaran a enfrentarse entre sí: la buena y la mala.

_Dile que no, no puedes herirlo de esa manera._

Le decía una Kagome vestid de ángel con una coronita dorada en su linda cabecita.

_¡Dile que sí, dile que sí! Así, conseguirás que se aleje de ella. Eso es lo que querías ¿no?_

Le dijo una Kagome vestida de demonio con un tridente en la mano.

_¡No lo hagas, Kagome! ¡Tú eres buena! No puedes hacer que se sienta mal. Lo amas._

Insistió la Kagome ángel.

_¡Precisamente por eso! Sé egoísta por una vez, Kagome, y conseguirás tenerlo para ti._

Dijo la Kagome demonio.

_¡No, no y no! ¡No puedes mentirle!_

Kagome no sabía a quién hacer caso.

_¡Claro que puedes! No le hagas caso a esa ángel estirada. Llevas demasiado tiempo llorando, sufriendo y suspirando por él, ahora es tu oportunidad. Te lo mereces._

Eso era verdad, pero…

_¡No, Kagome! ¡Piensa en todo el daño que le harías! InuYasha te ama, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta. Tienes que darle tiempo…_

_¡Ya le has dado demasiado! ¡Es el momento de actuar!_

_¡Kagome, no! _

_¡Kagome!_

_¡Kagome!_

Suficiente—. ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! —InuYasha se sobresaltó. Pestañeó, mirando para el rostro contrariado de la pelinegra. Vio como cerraba los ojos, respirando hondo, para luego clavar sus ojos en él y sonreírle, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase.

—No, InuYasha, no creo que Kikyô sea un zombi, no se ha comido a nadie ¿o si?—Él negó. El alivio lo recorrió en parte—. Pues ya está, asunto arreglado. Vamos a dormir. —Hizo ademán de volver a meterse en cama, pero la voz del muchacho la detuvo.

—Pero… Está muerta ¿no? Kikyô no… no está viva. No es… humana. —A Kagome se le encogió dolorosamente el corazón al ver su expresión triste y desolada. Sintió ganas de llorar pero, tragándose toda su tristeza, hizo acopio de voluntad para no flaquear.

—Lo importante es que tú la a-

—¿Sabes? Prefiero a las personas vivas. —Y dicho esto regresó a su sitio, sentado contra la pared.

Lentamente, y con su rostro semi ruborizado, Kagome se acurrucó de nuevo bajo las mantas. Una enorme sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Indirectamente, InuYasha le había dicho que la prefería a ella.

Y, aunque a él no se lo dijera, sí, según los términos modernos, Kikyô era un zombi.

Uno bueno, pero lo era. Todo había que decirlo.

**Fin Dime, Kagome, ¿Kikyô es un zombi?**

**¡Wiiiiiii! ¿Qué te ha parecido? Sé que es algo cortito, pero aún así deseo de todo corazón que te haya gustado. Me vino la inspiración ahora que no puedo dormir y decidí terminarlo antes de que el sueño hiciera estragos en mí, así que disculpa si hay algún error de ortografía, sintaxis o gramática que se me haya podido escapar. Además, no sé si lo querías con algo de romance, pero mi vena InuKag salió a la luz y no pude resistir ese último toque romántico. Espero me perdones si no era lo que tenías en mente. Mea culpa.**

**Al resto de terrícolas: si os ha gustado, dejad review; si no os ha gustado, dejad review; si tenéis alguna queja, dejad review; si tenéis alguna sugerencia, dejad review (solo críticas constructivas, por favor, gracias) (Inner: pareces la teleoperadora del móvil, tía "Si quiere esto pulse, uno, si esto otro, pulse dos..."). **

**Si queréis pasároslo súper genial haciendo historias o superando retos cumpleañeros, pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus múltiples topics, como por ejemplo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/93544751/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Tenn youkai**

**Ahí queda eso. ¡Espero tu comentario, Tennyou! ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
